Angel Square
by DaceyTwistedLove
Summary: She loves him the whole town knows, but he's just a kid himself he can't be tied down to a baby and a girl. But you know what they say Time never stays still. Everything Changes. ETA: It wasn't suppose to be an in-progress just a One-Shot but if you guys would like me to keep going just let me know.
1. Chapter 1

Sitting in Angel Square at 8:00 PM was not something Destiny made a habitat of it, especially not with a sleeping toddler in a stroller. But balancing being a mother and having a job was no easy task, and not wanting to take advantage of the people who offered to help left her with making sacrifices. But she can't say that every foot step that clicked by didn't have her on high alert. Flashes of a Wild Marty Saybrooke pulling a gun out on her with a little Liam in her clutches, sent chills down her spine. Especially when she thinks that she was pregnant with Drew and didn't even know it. Destiny looks down at Drew and he's sleeping away, a blanket Mrs. B had given him tucked all the way under his chin because Destiny wouldn't take any chances with him catching a cold. Destiny checks her phone again, 8:05 and Jeffery's running late. She said she'd meet him anywhere to give him the ads she'd fallen behind on finishing after this hectic week of School work, work, and Drew apparently wanting to run around at different given hours. Fast paced footsteps approach and Destiny jumps, jerking the stroller a bit as a instant reaction. An older guy who looks to be in his late 30's comes running by, with headphones in. He doesn't give Destiny or Drew a second glance, and Destiny's heart stops racing, but Drew begins whining having been awoken by the sudden movement of his stroller. Destiny's sighs, her silly nerves had woken him up.

"Hey buddy Mommy's sorry, I'm just a little jumpy" Destiny whispers bending down infront of Drew's stroller fixing his blanket that had slid down a bit.

"Jump…JUMP!" Drew takes her words literal, and thinks he's been awaken from his nap for playtime.

"No…Drew not jump…."

"MATTHEW BUCHANAN YOU'RE SUCH A CHEATER!"

"HA HA! YOU'RE JUST A SORE LOSER" Destiny glances up only to see Dani and Matthew goofing off, Dani's in small Gym shorts and a hoodie and Matthew's in a Sweatshirt and track pants. Destiny grimaces thinking of the last time she saw them. Destiny hopes maybe they won't see her, she isn't in the mood for Matthew's shit and to be perfectly honest seeing Matthew especially with Dani always sorta stings. Even if they are just "bestfriends/roomates", Matthew can't even stand the sight of her yet anytime Dani walks in his face lights up, the way it used to when they were in school and they'd go a whole day without seeing each other and he'd roll into gym. It'd be like they'd just survived an apocalypse and were the last two survivors just happy to see one another. That's how they were the two outcasts who only had each other, who totally understood each other among a sea of fake and Phonies. But that was back when they were kids, before Darren, Before Dani, and Before ….Drew.

"JUMP!" Drew's booming voice takes Destiny's out of her thoughts and she quickly turns away, rising to her feet quickly hoping neither Matthew nor Dani heard or recognized them in the Dark. She begins standing to push Drew's stroller.

"DESTINY?!" Destiny's eyes shut at the sound of Dani's voice knowing they've been spotted Destiny sighs. She feels a bit guilty because Dani's her friend, a really close friend and her issues with Matthew aren't Dani's fault. She turns around with a smile plastered across and tries to push down any thoughts she had earlier down. Destiny can't help but glance Matthew's way despite herself and he looks about as happy to see her and Drew as she is to see him. But that isn't a surprise it's sort of an everyday thing with Matthew nowadays. Dani's comes jogging over and Matthew drags behind, with a frown on his face.

"Hey Dani….What are you two doing out here" Destiny doesn't really want to know, she feels like the less she knows the better it'll be for everyone involved. But it's the only thing that comes to mind.

"Oh Me and Matthew…uh…we weren't really…we were just" Dani's begins to get flustered and stammering over her words looking to Matthew for guidance as if she'd be caught robbing a bank and not simply asked a question.

"Um..we were just out for a run, Dani though she could beat me. But I totally kicked her butt" Matthew teases sticking his tongue out.

"Oh please Buchanan you totally cheated! I had you and then you pulled that cheap shot" And just like that it's like Destiny and Drew aren't even there. Destiny kind of just scoffs quietly to herself wondering if they turned and walk away if they'd even notice. Matthew hadn't even acknowledged Drew's presence.

"Can-in, Can-in" Drew suddenly saids, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Hey what's he even doing out here this late" Matthew saids with an attitude now acknowledging the toddler infront of him.

"I'm waiting for someone from work and it was a last minute thing. Their running late I didn't expect to be out here this late. Not that it's really any of your business"

"And what my parents or your Parents couldn't take him for the night. While you took care of "work" I mean it's like 8' o clock at night. What are you thinking" Destiny doesn't know if it's the snotty way he saids and adds air quotes around the word work that pisses Destiny off but just like that Destiny's on the defensive, it's mind-blowing how someone who doesn't want anything to do with her or THEIR son can have so much judgment to pass.

"NO MATTHEW! They couldn't Drew's been over your Parents house so much he practically lives there, My parents are trying to enjoy retirement and I'M SORRY IF BEING A SINGLE-MOTHER AND HAVING TAKE CARE OF "WORK" TO PAY THE BILLS AND TAKE CARE OF MY SON MAKES ME A TERRIBLE MOTHER"

"Des calm down, I don't think he meant it like that. It's just pretty late. Why couldn't Jeffery meet you at your place or you meet you at ours?"

"Because DANI I barely know Jeffery and I'm not just letting some strange guy into my house, where me and my son stay, and there's no telling WHAT KIND OF WILD PARTY I MIGHT WALK IN ON AT CASA MATTHEW/DANI" Destiny snaps and Dani kind of flinches at the implication, and Destiny might feel bad if she didn't feel like two people who she cared about deeply were frowning down on her. And she lashes out because she really just wants to cry, but she can't because….because instead Drew does.

"Oh Great thanks a lot" Destiny huffs picking Drew up along with Blanket trying to wrap it around as she rocks him.

"Hey little man, we're sorry about all the racket" Matthew apologizes wrapping the blanket over him, as Destiny rocks him. Drew's cries subside and he kind of regards Matthew with a strange look on his face. Matthew looks at the sight, really looks at it Destiny with his little boy in her arms his big brown eyes puffy and her consoling him and he smiles. It's really so beautiful and terrifying all at the same time. And even though he can't manage the words to tell her, he's amazed at Destiny's strength how she can be so unafraid, when all he is afraid. Drew blinks back some tears and turns his head away from Matthew as if he were never there latching onto his mother for comfort and safety. And Matthew kind of deflates and takes a step back.

"Look I'm sorry for snapping at you guys, it's just really late and I need to get these Ad's in and Jeffery was supposed to meet me here. And he's not here, and I hate Angel square especially at night, especially with Drew with me. And I wish I didn't have to be out here but I just really needed to give these Ad's to Jeffery by tonight. But I'm calling it a night Drew's tired and I'm tired. I'm just going to go" Destiny sighs turning around and carefully placing a now dozing off Drew back into his stroller, tucking the blanket right back under his chin.

"Hey, um If you want we can give Jeffery the Ad's for you. I Mean he probably just go tied up with some work thing and lost track of time. But he has to come home sometime" Matthew offers and he feels like a total dick, which is pretty much how he feels anytime he get's around Destiny. She looks at him with a look as if she's unsure; to take this small gesture and he can't blame her. Her big brown eyes the same as Drew's giving him a strange look like she's unsure whether or not to trust him. He's not sure if it hurts more coming from his son or the girl who was once like his other half. But it hurts, that once he'd jump literally in front of a bullet for her in Angel square and now she doesn't even know if she can trust him with stupid Ad's for The Banner. But he can't blame anyone but himself.

"DESTINY!" Jeffery's exasperated voice comes running towards the group who all shush him, stopping him from waking Drew back up. And he glances down, his face falls.

"Dude where the hell have you been?! She's been waiting out her for you FOREVER?!" Matthew saids in harsh yet low tone.

"I'm sorry I didn't know she'd have Drew."Saids Towards Matthew then kind of blinks confused as to why he's apologizing to Matthew, he turns to Destiny . "I didn't know you'd have Drew I never would have asked you to meet me here if I'd had known. God I was working on this online edition to show Vickie and I totally lost track of time. And god I really didn't know you'd have Drew I'm so sorry. I really am." Destiny opens her mouth to tell him where he can stick that apology. But she's not really upset with Jeffery and how could she when he's so handsome and so sweet, well she can and she is but mostly she's just tired. She's just tired and so is Drew. Destiny turns digging in her purse for the flash drive and she hands it over .

"All of the Ad's are on there, I have to get Drew home like now" And with that she turns to leave.

"Atleast let me take you guys home" Jeffery offers.

"Don't worry about it I don't live far and besides you don't probably have a car seat anyway. Why would you right?" Destiny gives an exhausted laugh.

"I can walk you guys" Matthew offers and Destiny hesitates, and despites herself smiles, but when she turns around, she isn't anymore.

"It's okay I'm sure from here to my house there won't be any crazed gun-wielding baby snatchers" Destiny's not sure that's funny but Matthew smiles anyway.

"That's not funny" He adds with a chuckle, he's the only one that get's it while Dani and Jeffery look horrified by the suggestion.

"Yeah I know" Because it's not funny. It's not funny how they're standing in the exact same spot but some much has changed. Destiny turns and pushes the stroller out of Angel square.


	2. Friends and Fear

"Mommy! Mommy!" A little chocolate doe-eyed girl tugs at her mother's pants with the saddest of eyes. "I'm scared I don't know what to do this anymore" The little girl looks absolutely terrified, her eyes filled with innocence, tears start to pour down her cheeks.

"Destiny baby you can do anything" Her mother reassures her.

"But it's too much what if I can't" She questions through her tears.

"Then he suffers" The little girl follows her mother's glance and finds a little boy sitting in a corner crying. Suddenly her fears are the least of her worries and she's running over to him.

"Hey what's the matter? Why are you crying"

"You don't love me Mommy?! Why don't you love me? Is it because Daddy's gone Mommy?...Mommy…MOMMY!" The sounds of Drew's screams send Destiny shooting up, only to find the Toddler on her bed nudging her. His face looks sad and she wonders how long he's been trying to wake her up.

"Mommy Okay? Why cryin' mommy?" She doesn't realize her face is fresh with tears until Drew attempts to wipe them for her and she smiles, the brightest of smiles. Its moment like these that gets her through the day, when people ask her how does she manage its these moment that keep her going. Waking up to this beautiful face.

"Mommy missed you is all! But now that you're here Mommy feels sooo much better. In fact now Mommy's going to…." Destiny quickly flips Drew over to her side of the bed "Smother you with kisses" The sounds of giggles ring out they're small apartment as Destiny places sloppy kisses all over Drew's face. She stops for a moment just taking time to admire his beautiful face and his beautiful smile. Her beautiful baby boy, she wonders where time has gone. She was just an unpopular nerd in High school and now she's a Mom with a little baby boy staring up at her, his protector, and provider. A strong order from someone who was just Lil Dee not too long ago and now she's Mommy.

The sound of knocking brings Destiny out of her thoughts and she gives Drew a puzzled look. And he gives her one right back that causes her to fall over laughing. Seem their both confused by the sudden visitor seeing as they rarely ever have visitors over. Especially not at 10:30 am, she notes as she glances over at the clock on her night stand. She jumps up, picking Drew up knowing he'll follow anyway and as soon as she places him on his feet he's hot on her heels to the door.

"Who is it" Destiny questions when no one answers she frowns and opens her mouth to repeat the question.

"WHO' TISIT? Drew Mimics and Destiny quickly shushes him in a stern voice.

"ffery" Is all she able to make out through what sounds to be muffles, Destiny frowns pushing Drew back slightly and cracking the door open. She greeted with cups and bags covering a face of who she can only guess is Jeffery.

"Um…Jeffery is that you?" Destiny questions standing on her tippy-toes to look over the things blocking his face, Drew is trying to go under her legs. Finally Destiny pulls the cups out of his hands and she's greeted with a handsome smile that just also happens to have a Starbucks bag attached to it. "Okay now that I've confirmed it's you what are you doing here" Destiny asks looking at the drinks in her hand. Jeffery drops the bag in his mouth and maneuvers it into his hand and smiles. Destiny makes a face, there's just waay too many questions she has for him at waaay to early in the morning.

"Um…I uh…wanted to apologize about last night. So I brought breakfast for you and Drew. I wasn't sure what you guys might want so I brought a little of everything. Um…May I come in?" He smiles and that smile Destiny notices always makes her kind of smile back, not just because it's breathtakingly gorgeous but because it's sweet and genuine. She hesitates a bit wary of letting him in, he's a nice guy but all she really knows about him is that he sorta works at The Banner and is Dani and Matthew's friend from London. But the smell of breakfast clouds her mind, and she nods and moves aside. Besides Shaun gave her a steel bat that she keeps hidden behind the loveseat if he's not as nice as he seems.

"Thanks. Dani mentioned after I got my head chewed off by Matthew that you were a little wary about having a strange guy in your house. And that kind of hurt my feelings because I thought I made such a good impression on you that what four times we've been around each other." He fakes a hurt expression and Destiny shakes her head, forgetting that she'd even said that, and annoyed that the information had been passed on.

"I didn't mean it that way it's just I'm really overly cautious about everything since having this little guy over here" Destiny glances down at Drew whose now all of a sudden shy hiding behind Destiny peeking around her leg.

"Hey little man" Jeffery face lights up and he quickly comes down to level with Drew. Drew glances up shyly and smiles.

"Hi" His voice is light and bashful and Destiny stares down grinning.

"I brought you and Mama some breakfast, cuz I figured your amazing mother worked so hard on those Amazing Ad's that she'd be waaay too tired to make breakfast. So I brought some muffins and Bagels over. Do you like Muffins?" Drew stares up at Destiny questioningly and Jeffery follows she goes to answer for him but before she can Jeffery starts opening up the bag. "See when I was a kid I didn't have just one favorite Muffin. I loved them all, there was Blueberry. So good. Then there was Banana Nut, Aww man little Drew that always hit the spot. Oh and Raspberry Muffins, Oh No. No. No Chocolate Chip Muffin the best one of them all" After digging through the bag for each one Drew's eyes light up at the sound of Chocolate chip Muffin ,And he's reaching for it.

"Eh…I don't know it's kind of early for a Chocolate Chip anything" Destiny saids intercepting the Muffin which breaks little Drew's heart.

"Can I have Choco…late Chocolate Muffin please?" He gives her that look, the one that makes her cave everytime. "Pleaassse"

"Aww come on how can you deny a face like that, such pleasures on a Saturday morning" Now Jeffery giving her the Puppy dog look.

"Look I appreciate it I do but I can make breakfast, I don't really want to accept things from you, we're not a …."

"Woah Woah hey I know where you're going with that and it's not like that at all. This is me apologizing for last night. Nothing else I swear, besides It's a Saturday morning and between classes, work and taking care of a Toddler all week do you really want to be up at 10 in the morning cooking breakfast. When I have all these delicious treats here, including a Mocha Cookie Crumble Frappuccino that I May or may not have noticed you do a little happy dance whenever you order" She glances down at the two cups in her hand, and her eyes light up and she already know which one of the two is hers.

"Shut up I do not have a happy dance" She saids rolling her eyes with just a hint of a smile.

"You do too, right Drew it's like this" Jeffery begins mocking her true to form Happy Mocha Cookie Crumble Frappuccino dance. And she tries hard not to burst out but loses when Drew begins giggling and she glances down and he's staring up at Jeffery doing his silly impression of her and she can't help but laugh too.

"Fine whatever, but this right here is a little piece of heaven in a cup, and I'm not going to let it melt as you make fun of me" She saids playfully rolling her eyes, bringing the drink to her lips but before she can take a sip, the drink is snatched from her grasp. "HEY!"

"Meh…maybe your right about it being waaay too early for Chocolate anything" Jeffery teases and Destiny sighs her words now coming to bite her and she bites her bottom lip to keep from laughing as Chocolate whip cream slides down the cup and on to Jeffery's hand and he exaggerates a lick of his hand.

"Uh….your such a di…" Jeffery raises a brow and looks down at Drew who's still smiling but staring closely at the muffin in his mother's hand. "Well you know what you are"

"I'm hurt the guy that woke up at 8 am to run to Starbucks to bring you all the muffins and bagels and Chocolaty goodness your heart may desire. Why such contempt"

"Because your standing in the way of me and my Mocha Chocolate" Destiny saids stomping her foot a bit, pouting her lips.

"Well Baby if you want it, all you have to do is ask" Jeffery replies suggestively raising an eyebrow. Destiny throws her head back laughing at his cheesiness.

"Urgh whatever Can I have the freaking Frappuccino before it becomes a puddle on my floor"

"Ofcourse" Destiny quickly goes to reach for it, but Jeffery snatches it back.

"Only if Drew can have his Chocolate chip Muffin" Drew hears the words and he's bouncing up and down.

"Chocolate Chip!

"Ugh do you see that who exactly is going to stay with this bouncing Toddler after he puts away these Delicious treats you've brought for breakfast" Destiny asks with a hand on her hip.

"Well lucky for you, it's my day off" Jeffery saids handing Destiny the Frappuccino and taking the Muffin out of her hand giving it to Drew. Who takes it with Glee before running off and flopping down on the couch.

"Jeffery Thank you for all this but you don't…"

"No I don't have to but I want to, Destiny you're the mother of one of my closest friends in Llainview son even if he wants to ignore that fact, and better yet we work together. I want to get to know you, and hey even hang out with Drew" Jeffery shoots Destiny a smile, and turns hopping over the couch and sitting next to Drew. And the two fall into a happy conversation and Destiny's never seen Drew smile brighter. She doesn't even notice the Frappuccino melting in her hand.

"Whew! He's looks like he weighs about what 20 pounds how does he have so much energy" Jeffery questions sprawled out across Destiny's living room floor the jacket he once had on now laid over the passed out Toddler on the couch.

"Hey! I warned you but you just had to break out a game of hide and seek that complete with all those Goodies you gave him" Destiny laughs picking up some of the toys that was now scattered around the house.

"Hey Saturdays for me as a kid was junk food and cartoons and come on Muffins aren't even all that bad" Destiny laughs as she steps over Jeffery collecting more toys.

"Yeah well, Drew doesn't get that much excitement that early, it's like what….2:30 in the afternoon and he's already passed out. You totally wore him out"

"Eh…Kids need that you know good old fashion Saturday fun" Jeffery saids sitting up glancing back at Drew wrapped up in Jeffery's jacket.

"I don't know about all that. But I do have say Thank you I've never seen Drew have so much fun I think you made a great impression on him" Destiny saids a bucket of blocks in her hand and she clears them off the table.

"What about his Mother? What kind of an impression did I make on her" Jeffery questions, Destiny stops as Jeffery begins rising to his feet . She glances over at him and notices he's staring at her intently in a way that causes her to blush, dipping her head she continues collecting the blocks hoping he won't notice.

"Uh…Well you're forgiven for having me wait for you for like ever at night in Angel Square of all places"

"Yeah about that, what was the about a crazy baby-snatcher last night" Destiny chuckles and shakes her head.

"Oh sorry that was a joke, a really bad one at that"

"It seemed like you and Matthew were the only two that got it. Was it like a private joke kind of thing" Jeffery asks, she looks up giving him a look the same look he notices anytime someone mentions Matthew or she's anywhere near him. The same look he noticed last night, a kind of hurt look. She sits the blocks down and takes a seat on the couch across from the one Drew's sleeping on. And for a minute he feels maybe he'd screwed up even bringing it, they'd had a great time all day, he hoped he didn't ruin it.

"Look Destiny I'm sorry if…"

"My senior year in High school a Lady name Marty Saybrooke she was a um….local psychiatrist who after losing her baby kind of went a little um…nuts for lack of a better word. I had been avoiding Matthew for like days and um…he'd found me in Angel Square and was trying to get me to talk to him but things were kind of weird between us…at the time so I just made up some lame excuse and I tried to make a quick dash out of there. And ended up running smack-dab into Marty Saybrooke I sent all of her things flying. And she was so pissed…"

"Because you knocked her things down accidentally"

"Yeah and probably because she had a kidnapped baby in one hand and a gun that I just so happen to stumble upon when I was helping her gather her things. Next thing I know the Gun is pointed at me and Matthew jumps in between me and the gun like a maniac. It's a really long story but was a close friend of Mrs. B and even through all that nuttiness she remembered and didn't hurt us. But I was terrified." Destiny confesses and yet Jeffery notices she's still just kind staring at Drew's sleeping figure.

"Wow that sounds insane. I'm glad you guys were okay. What happened to the baby she kidnapped?"

"Uh…what…Oh um…it was Liam Natalie, Vicki's Daughter's son. The police including his father eventually found him."

"Thank god! That must have been so horrible, and I now I get why you were so afraid last night I feel like an ever bigger Jerk for having you and Drew out there"

"The funny thing is" Destiny starts as if she hadn't even heard a word he'd just said. "Looking back at that moment the thing that terrified me the most at the very moment was that Matthew could have died trying to protect me. And now all I can ever think about is if she'd had shot me I could have lost Drew" Jeffery's shocked by the last declaration.

"You were pregnant with Drew at the time?"

"Yeah like I said long story" Destiny saids rolling her eyes, "It just amazes me how quickly your entire outlook can change. Back then I would have never even been thinking about a child's life let alone the life of my own Child. Like I said I kind of had a one track Mind and all stops led to Matthew. Kind of funny that now he barely wants anything to do with me and now our son is my world" Jeffery just kind of stares at her and there's this sadness in her eyes and the way that she speaks, and he feels for her. She doesn't deserve to be treated this way by anyone especially not Matthew, but he can't really figure out how a guy can go from jumping in front of a bullet for someone to basically casting them out their life.

"It's just so weird the way you talk it's like you and Matthew had this deep un-breakable connection. I mean the man jumped in front of a bullet for you. Yet I don't know Matthew acts more like you were just a one night stand kind of situation"

"If your implying I'm some sort of whore I'M NOT!" Destiny bites out genuinely offended.

"No of course not, I'm sorry if It came out that way. That's not what I meant at all" Jeffery's voice is calm and soothing and it reminds Destiny that her Toddler is sleeping just across from them and she pushes her anger down a little bit. "It's just you know what never mind I'm sorry it wasn't my place nor was it any of my business"

"You're right it isn't your place nor any of business." Destiny snaps and Jeffery is mentally punching himself "Way to blow it idiot" His mind screams at him.

"Look Destiny I'm sorry, I would never imply that about you. I look at you and I think you are truly remarkable. Your 21 and you work at the Banner, have a son, taking online college classes. And somehow still manage to be an amazing woman and an amazing mother. Not to mention drop dead gorgeous. I see all those amazing things, yet somehow someone that amazing I notice is rarely ever smiling. And I firsthand know the struggles of the life of a single-mother I was raised by one, who I can imagine must have been a lot like you when she was your age. And it just upsets me not to see you smile, so I came over here to make your day with a small gesture, which turned into a great, fun-filled day with your equally amazing son. But my intentions were never to insult you" Destiny must look like a deer caught in the headlights the way she's looking because she's completely blown away by his words. No one has ever said anything like that to her, and Jeffery doesn't even know that much about her.

"You barely even know me" Is all Destiny manages to get out. Jeffery chuckles it's true but from the moment he met her, he was in awe of her and the more he get's to know he does enjoy.

"I'm just a great observer" Jeffery jokes. "But in all seriousness I really do hope we can grow to get to know each other better and become friends."

"Friends what are those. I feel like ever since having Drew I don't even have any. I barely see Dani since she lives with you guys and Matthew…well there's that. And other than that I've never really been Miss Popular."

"So what I'm getting from that is you're open to the idea of us becoming friends" Destiny smiles and maybe she's never really noticed but she has smiled a lot more today than she has in ages. So I guess his mission was accomplished.

"Let's just say I'm not opposed to it. But just fair warning I'm a package deal, he comes with this whole friendship deal. Some people tend to run when they hear that" Destiny jokes and this time it's Jeffery who smiles.

"Eh…the way I see it, I'm getting two awesome new friends for the price of one. So you two are probably the one getting the sour deal since it's just little ol' me"

"Well….I don't think you'll get a complaint out of Drew" Destiny smiles even brighter thinking about how much fun he'd had today and it being thanks to Jeffery. Her new "friend".

"And what about you"

"I don't know like I said I'm not opposed to the idea of having a new friend. So I guess we're looking at a win-win situation"

"Great. This has been great but I should probably be getting back home. I always get a little nervous when I leave the children at home by themselves" Destiny laughs knowing exactly who he's talking about given his accurate descriptions of the two.

"Ok um…that's great and sorry about getting all defensive earlier. I really appreciate what you did for me and Drew today. This is probably as much fun he's ever had, rough-housing, watching cartoons, the whole works you really gave him something today he's been missing. So I really just wanna say Thank you for that" Destiny hates to admit but there's just something lacking with her and Drew , their Saturdays consist of Grocery shopping, Laundry and cleaning, all of which she still has to find time to do. But to see that smile that graced Drew's beautiful face, one she can honestly and regretfully admit she'd never seen before.

"Trust me it was my pleasure Drew's amazing, and this was actually just as great of a day for Me as it was for Drew. I was his age once and I remember what Saturday Mornings were like in my house" And for a moment Destiny recalls Jeffery's words "_And I firsthand know the struggles of the life of a single-mother I was raised by one". _ And just for a moment she sees Drew in him, and wonders if she'll raise someone to be as decent as a guy as Jeffery. "Well I should get going; like I said the Damage Dani and Matthew can do in just so little hours is scary". He saids as he get's up to leave but his words fly right over her head as she stares at his retreating back.

"Jeffery! just one more thing" Destiny calls out and frowns when she notices Drew stir at her sudden outburst, but doesn't wake. Jeffery turns head tilted awaiting her request. "You were raised by your mom right?" Jeffery smiles brightly just at the reference, and nods. "Did you ever, just maybe even once resent your childhood, Did you ever wish you had….._more_ than just a _single_-_mom_ could offer" Destiny suddenly finds her hands amazingly interesting, a great avoidance from looking him into his eyes afraid his answer. But what she doesn't expect is a chuckle and a weight shift back onto the couch.

"My mom was and always will be an amazing woman in my eyes, just knowing everything she gave up for me. I sometimes don't even feel worthy I've always seen her as somewhat of a superwoman. In my opinion my childhood was way better than most kids, what my mom offered being just a _single-mom _was more love and support than I could only imagine any "dad" could ever give." Jeffery hesitantly and gently raises Destiny's beautiful face to look at his. "And I'm almost positive Drew does and will always see you that way too. It's kind of a Mom-Son thing" Jeffery chuckles and he almost wants to just take her into his arms, if he didn't believe would be over stepping his bounds, but looking into her eyes, that are desperately fighting back tears. He sees what he guess he's never seen in Destiny before, something he now wonders ever ate at his mom. _Fear_.


End file.
